Love In Paris
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Lee Donghae , namja manis yang selalu datang ke Paris , hanya untuk menemui Tour Guide tampan asal Korea , namun tak disangka-sangka dia malah harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama ahjussi-ahjussi tampan yang sangat membenci dirinya ! Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun , Mind RnR please ? chap 3 [ FINAL ]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love in Paris

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : All member Sj

Genre: Romance, humor, boy x boy , yaoi

Rated: T

Sumarry: Lee Donghae , namja manis yang menyempatkan diri datang ke Paris , hanya untuk menemui Tour Guide tampan asal Korea , namun tak disangka-sangka dia malah harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama ahjussi-ahjussi yang membenci dirinya !

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah bandara Incheon , Seoul , terlihat seseorang namja yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan beberapa orang yang lainnya . Namun diantara yang lainnya , pakaian dialah yang paling terlihat berlebihan . Dari jas bulu bewarna hitam , padahal musim panas . Memakai kaca mata hitam bulat , lalu memakai earphone besar bewarna _pink_ .

Dia adalah Lee Donghae, mempunyai wajah manis , hidung mancung dan juga bibir tipis bewarna _pale pink_. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, senyum melebar membuatnya terlihat lebih manis . Hari ini , dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya , Cho Kyuhyun . Tour Guide yang bisa membuat dirinya berkali-kali datang ke Paris .

'_Heuumhh, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kyu Hyung ',_batinnya . Dia memejamkan matanya , sambil mempererat psp dalam genggamannya .

Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan . Mulutnya pun komat-kamit , mengikuti lantunan lagu dari _I-Pad_nya . Yah, lagu kesukaan dirinya , yang dinyanyikan boyband terkenal dari negeranya sendiri , Super Junior .

Donghaepun sengaja menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya , mengikuti lantunan lagu ' Rockstar '. Karena keayikan dengan dunia sendiri , tanpa sadar tangannya mengenai kepala seseorang disampingnya . Membuat seseorang itu mendelik , hingga hampir mengeluarkan matanya . Menatap tajam kea rah Donghae yang sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu . Lihat saja , dia masih sibuk dengan tariannya yang membuat seseorang namja itu benci melihatnya .

'_Cih, apa-apaan orang ini , isshh',_batinnya sambil meneliti setiap ornament yang menempel pada tubuh Donghae . Dari mulai jaket tebalnya , kaca mata hitamnya , lalu tas besar bewarna hitam dengan sebuah gantungan kunci besar yang bertuliskan , 'Super Junior '.

"Aneh", gumam namja itu lalu kembali focus pada bacaannya yang tertunda . Namja itu berpakaian dengan sangat rapi . Jas yang membalut tubuh tinggi besarnya , gaya rambut yang sengaja dimiringkan , terlihat sangat _glossy ._Wajahnya tampan , namun tertutupi karena ia tak pernah senyum – jarang .

Tak selang lama , terdengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa keberangkatan pesawat ke Paris sebentar lagi .

"Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana ", gumam namja itu . Dengan cepat ia memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas . Mungkin karena terlalu tergesa-gesa , ia tak sengaja menyeggol tubuh Donghae dan menyebabkan psp itu terjatuh dan terinjak .

"M-mwo ? Aiishh, apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?", Donghae berteriak sambil menatap kesal namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu , "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan , kau menginjaknya ", Donghae menurunkan pandangannya ke psp yang sudah remuk keadaanya lalu kembali menatap namja itu dengan mata yang sengaja ia sipitkan .

Namja itu mendengus , _'Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengannya',_batinnya . Namja itu pun mengeluarkan dompet dalam tasnya . Lalu mengasihkan beberapa lembar uang ke Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum kecil ,dan dengan cepat mengambil uang itu dari tangan namja itu . Dengan teliti Donghae menghitung uang itu , satu alisnya naik , " Ini kurang , kau kira harga psp semurah ini eoh ?", tanya Donghae ketus , "Kau tahu harganya berapa ?",tanya Donghae sambil memikirkan angka berapa yang akan dia sebutkan .

'_300.000 won , hm, atau 700.000 won , ahh tidak mungkin , ketahuan sekali ku berbohongnya ',_pikirnya . Tentu saja ketahuan Lee, harga psp kan tidak sampai angka 300.000won .

Namja itu menahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak , _'Sabar,sabar ',_tenangnya dalam hati .

"500.000 won", ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat 5 jarinya .

'_Cih matre tingkat dewa'_

Namja itu pun mengeluarkan kertas , dan menuliskan beberapa angka yang Donghae mau . Donghae tersenyum menang saat mendapatkannya . Mungkin dalam pikiran namja itu, ia sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan namja yang lebih pendek darinya .

"_Daebak , aku bisa berkeliling Paris, kekekek",_tawaanya dalam hati .

"Ahjussi yang aneh", ucap Donghae saat melihat namja itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun . Donghae berjongkok , mengambil bangkai pspnya .

"Ahh, psp nanti saja dibelinya , lagipula nanti aku bisa membelinya empat atau lima ", ia pun berjalan meninggalkan pspnya yang sengaja ia tinggal dibangku yang ia duduki sebelumnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi , menatap ke luar jendela . Dia tersenyum , melihat burung-burung yang ikut terbang bersamanya .

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu Hyung", Donghaepun menatap rindu dengan sosok yang dijadikan gambar wallpaper ponselnya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , ke bangku sampingnya .

'_Ahh,kenapa aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya",_batin namja itu .

"Ahjussi , ahjusii", panggil Donghae sambil menoel(?) tangan namja itu . Namja itu seakan tak mendegar panggilan Donghae , dan berusaha untuk memperdalam pejamannya .

"Ahjussi, ahjusiii, ahjuuuussiii", Donghae sedikit menggunakan nada untuk membangunkan namja itu .

Akhirnya , namja itu membuka matanya dan langsung melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya kea rah Donghae .

Bukannya takut atau merasa bersalah , Donghae malah tersenyum lebar . Hal itu membuat namja itu mengubur dalam-dalam wajah seremnya . Toh percuma , Donghae tak takut .

"Ahjussi, kau mau ke paris juga ?",tanya Donghae , membuat namja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya .

'_Tentu saja , kalau tidak ke Paris ,aku tak mungkin naik pesawat jurusan PARIS !',_teriak namja itu , namun sanyang hanya didalam hati .

"Ahjusii perkenalkan nama ku Lee Donghae ," ujar Donghae manis," kau tahu , super junior ? ",tanya Donghae lagi , "Tahu tidak ahjusii?",tanyanya lagi sambil mencubit tangan namja itu karena namja itu memilih untuk menutup matanya .

"Ahjusiii"

"-"

"Ahjusiii"

"-"

"Ahhjjuuusssiiiii"

'_AKU TAK BISA TIDUR , ARRGGGHHH',_namja itu membuka matanya lalu kembali menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Donghae yang tengah memperlihatkan beberapa fhoto ke arahnya .

'_Mungkin saja , mendengarkan dia berbicara yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti akan membuatku mengantuk', _pikir namja itu , dan memutuskan untuk menemani Donghae yang sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan perubahan raut wajah namja disampinya .

"Lihat , ini fotoku dengan Yesung Hyung , dan yang ini , ini foto ku dengan Leeteuk Hyung , ahh, kau tahu Ahjussi , mereka sedang wamil , jadi aku tak bisa melihat mereka lagi ", jelas Donghae dengan raut yang dibuat sedih . Sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali ceria , hal itu membuat namja itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau tahu Ahjusii , aku mempunyai fhoto mereka semua , aku sangat mengidolakan mereka , ahhh senangya", Donghae tersenyum-senyum sambil mengingat-ingat wajah semua member Super Junior .

'_Berlebihan',_cibirnya didalam hati .

"Ahjussi, kau mau berliburan di Paris ?", tanya Donghae yang sudah pasti tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari namja yang menahan kantuknya .

"Kalau aku , aku ke Paris karena ingin menemui seseorang , hmh , Cho Kyuhyun , dia sangat tampan , tinggi, senyumnya bagaikan malaikat ", Donghae menutup matanya , membayangkan betapa tampannya pujaan hatinya itu .

'_Malaikat pencabut nyawa'_

"Ahjusii,kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja , kau sakit gigi ya?",tanya Donghae . Kali ini Donghae mendapatkan jawaban , walau hanya gelengan kepala .

Donghae tersenyum , "Syukurlah , hmh, kalau begitu kau masih bisakan mendengarkan ceritaku, hehehee",tawa renyah Donghae . Namja itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri .

'_Bodoh , bodoohhh , kenapa tak kau iyakan saja pertanyaannya tadi ",_namja itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri . Jika nyawanya ada dua , mungkin kali ini dia lebih memilih terjun dari pesawat , daripada harus mendengarkan cerita yang tak berguna dan tak bermanfaat dari Donghae .

"Kau tahu ahjussi, aku setiap sebulan sekali pasti mengunjungi Paris , aku selalu merindukan wajahnya , tampan ", ujar Donghae sambil menangkupakan kedua pipinya sendiri yang tengah memerah tomat .

Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas, _'ada orang seperti ini masih hidup?', _pikirnya kejam .

Tunggu .

"J-jadi kau menghabisakan uangmu hanya untuk menemui orang itu ?",tanya namja itu dengan mata melotot . Jujur, baru kali ini dia mendapati seorang namja manis namun aneh , menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang belum tentu mengharapkannya .

"Waahh, akhirnya kau bisa berbicara juga Ahjusiii", pekik Donghae girang , "oh iya ahjussi, pertanyaanmu tadi benar , waahh , tak ku sangka kau bisa berbicara ", Donghae terkagum-kagum dengan namja itu .

Emang hal baru tentang seseorang bisa berbicara ?

"Ahjuss"

"Kau itu memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjussi , aku rasa usia kita tidak beda jauh ", namja itu sudah mulai kesal dengan panggilan Donghae untuknya .

"Jeongmal ?",tanya Donghae tidak percaya . Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang terkesan tengah mencibir .

Namja itu mendengus kesal , lalu mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari balik jaketnya .

"Choi Siwon , ahh, jadi nama ahjussi Choi Siwon eohh ?", Namja itu sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya , ingin sekali ia melemparkan Donghae keluar dari pesawat .

Ahjussi ? Ahjusiii ?

"Hey , usia ku baru 23 tahun , jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjussi, aku terkesan tua dengan panggilan itu", ujar Siwon sambil menatap kesal Donghae yang tengah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas dan terus memperhatikan pakaiannya .

"Wae?",tanya Siwon ketus .

Donghae tersenyum , "Usia ku 20 tahun, tapi aku tak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyung, lebih pantas jika dipanggil dengan sebutan , Siwon Ahjussiii, lagipula aku tak yakin usiamu 23 tahun ", Donghae tertawa setelah melihat ekspresi Siwon yang seakan tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Donghae .

"Hentikan tawamu itu", tegur Siwon yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Donghae . Lihat, Donghae semakin memperkeras tawanya .

'_Sabar , ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu dengannya'_

"Oh iya ahjussi , wajahmu sangat tidak terawat , lihatlah, banyak kerutan disana-sini ", ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Siwon dengan tidak sopannya . Siwon menepis tangan Donghae lalu membuangnya ke arah lain .

"Wajar , aku tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengurus wajahku , otakku sudah terancang hanya untuk memikirkan bisnis", ujar Siwon sambil berusaha menutup matanya .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Bisnis , bisnis , Haraboejiku meninggal karna terus memikirkan bisnis ", Siwon membuka matanya cepat , lalu menatap Donghae dengan tajam , "Kau menyumpahi ku mati eoh ?", tanya Siwon dengan nada yang meninggi . Untung saja keributan mereka tak terdengar oleh penumpang lain , karena penumpang lain tengah tertidur pulas .

Donghae tersenyum kecil , "Jika itu bagus ", Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya , lalu mulai duduk dengan manis dikursinya .

"Ahh, m-wmo? Dia menyumpahi aku mati , aigooo ", Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya hari ini .

Siwon mendapatkan tugas dari Perusahaannya untuk melakukan kunjugan ke beberapa tempat wisata di Paris . Siwon pun memejamkan matanya , dan berharap pertemuan di pesawat ini adalah yang terakhir untuknya dengan namja aneh – Donghae .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di bandara Paris, Charles de Gaulle , terlihat sesosok namja tinggi dan juga tampan , tengah berdiri di depan segerombolan orang yang akan berwisata bersama dengannya . Senyum terkembang diwajahnya , saat melihat seseosok namja yang terus saja menebar senyum diwajah manisnya .

"Dia sangat tampan", gumam Donghae pelan .

"Baiklah , mari kita masuk kedalam bis ", ujar namja itu menggunakan bahasa korea . Karena memang dirinya adalah tour guide untuk wisatawan asal Korea .

.

.

Didalam bis , Donghae terus saja menebarkan senyum terbaiknya , "Hyung, kau sangat tampan Hyung , benar-benar tampan", ujar Donghae yang membuat seseorang disampingnya menoleh ke arahnya .

'_Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus bersama dirinya eoh? ',_batin Siwon .

"Kita mulai perkenalan dulu ya ", ujar tour guide itu ramah .

"IYAAAA", teriak seseorang , yang sudah dipastikan pemilik suara itu adalah Lee Donghae .

"Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun "

"KYAAAA, AKU TAHU , AKU TAHU", ujar Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya ke atas , membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya .

"Ciih, berlebihan ", cibir Siwon yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Donghae .

.

.

"Dibelakang saya adalah _Place des Vosges_ , taman ini dibuat oleh Henry ke empat ", jelas Kyuhyun yang membuat wajah Donghae terlihat ceria .

"Hmh, Hyung , apa Henry Super Junior adalah keturunannya ?",tanya Donghae malu-malu , membuat para wisatawan yang lainnya dan juga Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat aksi gemas yang dilakukan oleh Donghae . Tidak untuk Siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikannya .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , Henry Suju bukanlah keturunanya ", Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun .

"Waahh, dia sangat pintar ", decak kagum Donghae yang ditanggapi oleh Siwon yang selalu saja mendapatkan tempat disisi Donghae biasa saja .

Kini Donghae dan Siwon berpisah dengan rombongan lainnya . Karena menurut Kyuhyun , Donghae bisa mengajak Siwon jalan-jalan ke tempat yang sudah terencanakan dikertas kecil yang dibawa Siwon. Karena Rute perjalanan wisata Siwon , tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun . Lagipula , Donghae kan sudah sering ke Paris , jadi Kyuhyun sangat percaya Donghae bisa membantunya .

"Gara-gara kau , aku tak bisa berdua dengan Kyu Hyung , menyebalkan ", Donghae menendang kerikil didepannya .

Siwon hanya diam , mendengarkan gerutuan Donghae yang sedari tadi ia dengarkan . Lebih baik mendengarkan cermah di gereja daripada mendengarkan ceramah darinya , pikirnya .

'_Nasib , nasib , mimpi apa aku semalam ?', _batin Siwon .

Mereka berdua terus saja berjalan , menuju ke stadion _Stade de France_ .

Tak ada yang berbicara , terlebih Donghae . Dia hanya memajukan terus bibirnya . Kesal , karena adanya Siwon , dirinya menjadi jauh dengan pujaan hatinya .

Donghae mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang , diikuti dengan Siwon disampingnya .

Donghae menguap dengan sangat lebarnya , hari sudah beranjak malam . Donghae merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya , menghirup udara segar di tengah kota Paris .

"Apa yang dibawa orang itu ?",tanya Donghae saat melihat seseorang namja tengah berlari sambil membawa tas besar bewarna hitam .

"Tas ku, itu tas ku", Siwon menoleh kea rah Donghae , hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu .

Donghae menggaruk kepalanya , "Dia mencuri tas mu ahjussi ? ", Siwon mengangguk .

"KYAAAAAAA"

Donghae dan Siwon berlari mengejar pencuri tas milik Siwon . Mereka terus berlari , menjauhi tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka dengan wisatawan yang lainnya .

"Ahh, ahh, leh lahh ,ahh ahh", Donghae menarik nafas dalam , ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari . Dia memilih mendudukan dirinya di pinggir jalan .

"Heeiii, kajjja, "Siwon yang terengah-engah berusaha memanggil Donghae yang tengah berbaring .

Donghae mengangkat tangannya , "Ahku tak sanggup, lelahh ahjussiii ", ucap Donghae dengan nada lemahnya .

Siwonpun memilih mengejar pencuri itu sendirian .

Donghae memilih memejamkan matanya , menikmati keheningan ditengah jalan yang cukup sepi . Setelah cukup lama dengan posisi yang seperti itu ,dia memilih mendudukan dirinya dan bangun .

Dia berjalan , mencoba mendekati pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya takjub .

"Waahhh, indahnya ", decak kagumnya saat melihat Eiffel Tower yang begitu bercahaya , mampu membius perhatiannya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , saat mendengar langkah sepatu mendekatinya .

"Bagaimana ?", tanya Donghae setelah tahu siapa orang itu .

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , " Tak ada , aku tak menemukannya", jawabnya dengan wajah lesu .

Donghae mengehembuskan nafasnya , "Ya sudah , sebaiknya kita kembali ke bis ", ajak Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Siwon .

Mereka berhenti bertengkar ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"OHHH MYY GGOOOODDD , DIMANA BISNYA ?", Donghae berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan bis yang mereka tumpangi dan berteriak secara berlebihan .

"Tadi disini kan ? disini ?", tanya Donghae entah kepada siapa , karena Siwon memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya dibangku semula .

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar , lalu berjalan menghampiri Siwon , "Ini semua gara-garamu , coba saja , kau lebih hati-hati menjaga tas mu , kita tak kan ketinggalan bis , dan aku , aku pasti sedang berduaan dengan Kyu hyung, makan bersama , dan ", Donghae menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah pikiran kotor menyelinap masuk ke otaknya .

Tidur bersamanya , itulah pikirannya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kenapa aku harus terjebak denganmu ", Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal , "Kau membawaku dalam kesialanmu !",lanjutnya lagi .

Siwon hanya tertunduk , mengumpat kesal , menyumpahi dirinya dan namja yang tengah memakinya .

'_Kau yang membuatku sial bocah aneh', _makinya dalam hati . Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tampan itu .

"Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan ", Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja duduk .

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , lalu membalikkan tubuhnya , "HEY AHJUSSI, KAU MAU TINGGAL DISITU BERAPA LAMA ?", teriak Donghae yang membuat Siwon mengangkat wajahnya .

Donghaepun melanjutkan langkahnya diiringi dengan Siwon yang berjalan dibelakangnya .

"sial,sial, sial", gerutu Donghae dengan mempoutkan bibirnya . Ia pun mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya .

**To : Kyu Kyu Hyung**

**Ne, akan ku jaga diriku baik-baik , hmh, aku bersama dengannya .. dia kerampokan , kau tahu ? menyebalkan ! aku rasa usianya sudah 30 tahun , mungkin lebih , lihat saja wajahnya yang menyebalkan dan tua itu , **

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Donghae untuknya , "Donghae-ah , bagaimana aku bisa mengungkapkan kalau aku mencintaimu ", gumamnya pelan .

Kini dirinya berada di dalam bis , menuju ke perjalanan berikutnya . Yah , menuju Barbizon . Desa Perancis dimana sekolah Lukis Barbizon berada . Yah , perjalanan yang harus ditempuh selama dua hari .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kita cari penginapan yang murah saja eoh , nanti uangnya tidak cukup", ujar Donghae yang dianggukan pasrah oleh Siwon . Tentu saja , dia tak mempunyai apapun saat ini , jadi apapun rencana Donghae di harus mengikutinya . Bukankah hanya Donghae saja yang mempunyai uangnya ?

Akhirnya mereka dapat juga penginapan yang sangat murah . Donghae tersenyum senang , saat dirinya menjajakan kakinya dikamar yang tidak terlalu besar . Setidaknya bisalah untuk istirahatnya malam ini .

"Aku mau mandi dulu ", ujar Donghae yang lagi-lagi dianggukan oleh Siwon . Yah , untuk menghemat biaya , Donghae sengaja menyuruh Siwon untuk sekamar dengannya .

Donghae memandangi wajahnya dicermin kamar mandi , "Waw , kau terlihat sangat muda Donghae-ah", ucapnya dengan membanggakan dirinya sendiri .

Dia pun melepaskan kaos yang membalut tubuhnya setelah menggangtungkan jaket tebalnya di gantungan pintu . Hingga kini tubuhnya telah polos, walau masih ada boxer yang menutupi bagian sensitivnya .

.

Diluar kamar mandi Siwon memilih untuk melepaskan jasnya yang terlihat sangat tebal itu . Hingga kini dirinya hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak . Dia memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang , karena memang kamar itu tidak ada kursi . Sebuah kamar yang hanya ada lemari pakaian dengan satu pintu, ranjang yang muat untuk ditiduri dua orang , dan sebuah meja nakas disamping ranjang .

Simple .

"Ahh, dia sudah mandi" , ucapnya saat mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi .

Siwon memejamkan matanya , rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya . Bukankah dari pesawat tadi dirinya ingin tidur , namun terus saja diusik oleh Donghae ? Namun tetap saja , ia tak bisa tertidur . Lihat saja , ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya .

Ada yang aneh , pikirnya . Ia pun memperhatikan gambar yang terpajang indah di dinding . Lukisan yang memperlihatkan sepasang namja berpelukan , lalu ada juga yang berciuman , dan yang membuat Siwon menutup matanya adalah , melihat lukisan dengan asli orang . Yaitu, sepasang namja tanpa busana tengah melakukan hubungan intim , dimana sang uke berada diatas pangkuan sang seme . Sang uke menarik rambut sang seme , seakan menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi .

Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kea rah gambar-gambar itu . Lalu ia turunkan gambar-gambar itu dari dinding .

Siwon menarik nafas dalam , saat ia merasakan ada yang sesak dari balik celananya . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya , membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya .

Jujur, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya . Ia tak pernah melihat adegan sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu , ia tak pernah dan ia tak suka .

.

.

Tubuh Donghae kini basah oleh air , ia pun menutup matanya , menikmati hawa air yang begitu segar menyentuh kulit-kulitnya .

Donghae meraba kea rah wastafel , untuk mengambil sabun mandi .

'_Ini apa ya ?',_pikirnya saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda kenyal . Ia pun mengambil benda itu dan membawanya ke hadapan matanya .

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , menaikan satu alisnya . Sebuah benda bewarna merah dengan aroma yang sedikit manis, seperti aroma strawberry , lalu sedikit kenyal dan seperti berbahan platik elastic .

Donghae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah , "AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", teriaknya dan langsung membuang benda itu kea rah lain .

Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu tempat apa yang dijadikan mereka sebagai tempat beristirahat mereka . Yaitu, penginapan tempat dijadikan para namja yang ingin menghabiskan ' malam ' indah mereka .

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mind RnR please :D …..**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love in Paris

Author: Lee Suhae

Main Cast: Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : All member Sj

Genre: Romance, humor, boy x boy , yaoi

Rated: T

Sumarry: Lee Donghae , namja manis yang menyempatkan diri datang ke Paris , hanya untuk menemui Tour Guide tampan asal Korea , namun tak disangka-sangka dia malah harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama ahjussi-ahjussi yang membenci dirinya !

.

…

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Tubuh Donghae kini basah oleh air , ia pun menutup matanya , menikmati hawa air yang begitu segar menyentuh kulit-kulitnya ._

_Donghae meraba kea rah wastafel , untuk mengambil sabun mandi ._

_'__Ini apa ya ?',__pikirnya saat tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda kenyal . Ia pun mengambil benda itu dan membawanya ke hadapan matanya ._

_Donghae memiringkan kepalanya , menaikan satu alisnya . Sebuah benda bewarna merah dengan aroma yang sedikit manis, seperti aroma strawberry , lalu sedikit kenyal dan seperti berbahan platik elastic ._

_Donghae meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah , "AAARRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", teriaknya dan langsung membuang benda itu kea rah lain ._

_Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu tempat apa yang dijadikan mereka sebagai tempat beristirahat mereka . Yaitu, penginapan tempat dijadikan para namja yang ingin menghabiskan ' malam ' indah mereka ._

_Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Malam terus saja beranjak naik , menghiraukan seorang namja manis yang bernama Donghae yang terus saja memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya . Kini ia mengggaruk kepalanya . Terasa gatal tiba-tiba . Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja tampan namun sedikit ' kuper dan aneh ' menurut Donghae yang sudah tertidur pulas di atas lantai yang beralaskan selimut tipis bewarna putih . Mengingat jam berbentuk – maaf ' alat vital ' namja menunjukkan pukul jam 2 malam , oh pagi lebih tepatnya . Sedangkan dirinya tidur di atas ranjang empuk dan berselimut tebal . Bukankah dirinya yang membayar penginapan ini ? Tentu saja ia boleh semena-mena .

Sudah dua hari ini mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu kamar . Tas milik Siwon yang kemarin sempat dicuri oleh seseorang telah diketemukan . Namun tetap saja mereka tak bisa kembali, karena dengan senang hati , bohong, dengan terpaksa Donghae harus menemani Siwon yang memintanya untuk menemaninya ke beberapa tempat wisata dalam dua hari kedepan . Sesuai dengan apa yang ditugaskan oleh Perusahaan Siwon . Dan sebagai seseorang yang berhati malaikat, Donghae menyanggupi hal itu .

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Menyebalkan ", sungutnya kesal . Mengingat kalau ia harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ahjussi yang sangat aneh . Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah . Lelah karena seharian ia harus dengan setia menemani Siwon berkeliling kota , yah, mencari tasnya . Yang akhirnya ditemukan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya di jalan . Kalian tahu, tak ada sedikitpun barang yang hilang didalamnya . Kenapa ? Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu .

Donghae merogoh ponselnya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar . Ia tersenyum kala mengetahui , siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ke ponselnya . Ia pun melebarkan senyumnya sambil mengetikkan kata-kata sebagai balasan pesan seseorang tersebut .

Dia mendekap ponselnya , "Hyung, kau benar-benar tampan ", gumamnya pelan dengan mata terpejam . Mengisyaratkan kalau ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Hyung ini . Tak selang lama , dengkuran halus terdengar dari bibir mungil Donghae .

Jarum jam terus berputar . Angin malam berhembus perlahan . Salah seorang dari mereka berdua , menggeliat dalam tidurnya . Ia mengusap-usap lengan kekarnya yang terbalutkan oleh jaket tebal . Mungkin , ia merasa kedinginan . Ia membuka matanya perlahan , kala ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering .

Siwon bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari ranjang yang ditiduri Donghae . Ia melirik sekilas . Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya .

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya , sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat peristirahatannya yang lumayan keras itu . Siwon menatap nanar pada lantai marmer tersebut . Tak pernah sebelumnya ia mengalami hal ini. Buruk , pikirnya .

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan . Seketika , tubuhnya terasa tegang dan kaku . Udara malam ini benar-benar dingin daripada malam-malam sebelumnya . Siwon mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat .

Siwon menutup matanya , "Aigoo, dingin sekali", ucapnya sedikit terbata karena dirinya tengah menggigil saat ini .

Siwon mendongakkan wajahnya , kala ia merasa wajahnya terhalangi oleh bayangan seseorang sehingga wajah tampannya tak terkena sinar cahaya lampu yang cukup temaram dikamar itu .

Siwon menatap dalam mata Donghae yang kini sudah berjongkok disampingnya . Menatapnya dengan perasaan iba , kasihan , meremehkan , oh entahlah . Donghae pun seakan tak mampu mendefinisikan perasaan hatinya saat ini .

"Tidurlah bersama ku , kau pasti kedinginankan ", Ujar Donghae ramah ,Siwon tersenyum , "Gomawoyo, tapi aku disini saja ", tolak Siwon halus . Ia pun menutup matanya , lalu tidur membelakangi Donghae .

Siwon memejamkan matanya dalam . Berharap bisa tertidur lebih cepat . Degupan jantungnya ini, membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa . Kenapa dan kenapa ? Apa karna Donghae dia seperti ini ?

Siwon membuka matanya kala ia merasakan usapan dipunggung lebarnya . Ia dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan duduk , "Apa ?", tanya Siwon meminta penjelasan Donghae yang terlihat terkejut . Terlihat lucu bagi Siwon . Eh ?

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , lalu tangannya mencoret-coret diatas marmer , seperti menulis sesuatu kata disana atau mungkin menghilangkan kegugupannya . Dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya menyentuh tubuh seseorang . Seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa hari ini .

"Ada apa ? cepatlah kau tidur ", Siwon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya kalau tak sebuah tangan menahan lengannya , "Jangan ", pinta Donghae lembut dan terdengar seperti rengekan manja yang sering Siwon dengar . Namun kali ini, nada rengekan itu berbeda .

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , "Kau memintaku jangan tertidur kah ?", Donghae mengangkat sedikit wajahnya , mencoba menatap mata Siwon yang mampu membius jantungnya untuk tidak berdetak .

'_Ah , ada apa denganku ini?', _tanya Donghae dalam hati .

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya , "Aku ngantuk , biarkan aku tertidur , besok kita akan ada perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan ", Siwonpun menepuk-nepuk pelan lantai yang terselimutkan kain tipis . Seakan-akan mempersiapkan tempat yang akan ia tiduri . Empuk dan nyaman .

Donghae tersenyum , lalu tidur disamping Siwon . Siwon yang terkejut dan menatap horror kea rah Donghae yang masih memasang senyum manisnya , "Apa yang kau lakukan ?",tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Donghae mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Donghae menguap dengan sangat lebarnya , "Tidurlah ahjussi , kau pikir aku sedang apa ?", ujar Donghae sekenanya . Karna memang dirinya tengah dilanda kantuk yang sangat berat .

"Tidurlah diatas ", pinta Siwon datar , walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin menyuruhnya dengan nada yang lembut . Namun tak bisa , padahal dia ingin . Tak tahu kenapa , namun hatinya yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu .

Donghae menggeleng, "Tidak, sudah dua malam kau tidur dibawah, kau akan sakit ahjusii ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , memunggungi Siwon .

Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk , "Bangun, naiklah ke tempat tidur mu ", Siwon menarik lengan Donghae . Namun sama sekali tak ada pergerakkan , "Hey, Donghae-ah ", Siwon menarik-narik lengan Donghae . Tak ada jawaban apapun yang dilontarkan Donghae untuk menjawabnya .

Siwon yan penasaranpun akhirnya membalikkan tubuh Donghae . Tiba-tiba , sebuah lengkung senyum terlihat di bibirnya . Dia tersenyum , membuahkan lesung pipi yang sangat sayang jika di lewatkan .

Siwon terpesona melihat wajah manis Donghae yang kini tengah tenang menikmati mimpinya . Entah apa yang membawa dirinya , sehingga kini tangannya dengan sayang mengusap kening Donghae , menyisihkan poni yang menutupi kening Donghae .

"Manis" , dia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Sungguh manis ", lanjutnya lagi dan berulang-ulang . Diapun menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam dekapannya dan membawanya agar ditidurkan ditempat yang seharusnya . Dia tak mau , kalau Donghae sampai sakit dan tidak bisa menemani dirinya dalam melakukan perjalanan wisatanya .

Yakinkah hanya alasan itu Siwon ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

Disebuah penginapan lain , seorang namja tampan tengah tersenyum dengan mata terpejamnya .

Ia membuka matanya perlahan , "Donghae-ah, dua hari lagi aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini aku rasa ", kembali ia memejamkan matanya sebelum dirinya terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dengan hati-hati Siwon merebahkan tubuh Donghae ke atas tempat tidur . Takut akan membangunkan makhluk menyebalkan yang selalu membuat jantungnya berolahraga .

Siwon tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini , "Mimpi indah ", bisiknya . Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba turun dari ranjang . Namun gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menggenggam erat jari-jemarinya . Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya , menatap Donghae yang tertidur namun tidak untuk tangannya .

"Temani aku , aku takut Siwoniie ", ujar Donghae pelan , namun sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Siwon . Siwon diam , mencoba mengartikan apa maksud perkataan Donghae barusan . Siwoniie ? Donghae berhenti memanggilnya ahjusii ? Siwon , tentu senang dengan panggilan manis untuknya .

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya , "Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Siwon , Donghae menarik lengan Siwon untuk bisa tertidur disampingnya .

Ia membuka matanya perlahan , ia tatap Siwon yang tengah duduk disamping tubuhnya , "Aku takut, aku bermimpi buruk , aku diculik alien ", Siwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya . Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya , "Jangan menghina ahjusii", Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , _'Ahjusii ?',_pikirnya .

Kemana sebutan manis itu ?

Donghae tersenyum didalam hatinya . Kenapa ia merasa hatinya tengah bergembira saat ini. Apa gara-gara ia mendengar suara tawa renyah dari Siwon . Karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah mendengar Siwon tertawa , karena Siwon sibuk memarahinya .

Siwon memukul pelan kening Donghae , "Cepat tidur , besok kita harus berangkat pagi ",ujar Siwon , dan Donghae memasang tatapan memelasnya , "Temani aku tidur yah , aku takut ", lagi dan lagi Donghae berkata sama .

Siwon mengangguk juga akhirnya , "Baiklah ", Donghae tersenyum dan membiarkan Siwon tidur disebelahnya .

Donghae melirik kea rah Siwon yang berusaha memejamkan matanya , "Ahjusii ", Donghae menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang berdempetan dengan Siwon . Otomatis tubuh Siwonpun ikut bergerak .

Siwon meruntuki dirinya yang me'iya'kan kemauan Donghae . Lihat , betapa sengsaranya dia kali ini . Dia tak bisa tidur , karena Donghae terus saja menganggunya .

Siwon mengeram kesal , "Apa ", ujarnya dingin dan menusuk tanpa membuka matanya . Bukan takut atau apa , Donghae malah tertawa , "Kau tahu ahjussi, aliennya itu berwajah mirip kau",kekeh Donghae yang tentu saja membuat Siwon ingin sekali memukuli Donghae saat ini juga . Namun itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya , mengingat Donghae terlalu manis untuk disakiti . Eh ? Siwon tak munafik, kalau wajah yang dimiliki Donghae bisa dikatakan sangat manis .

Siwon menghela nafasnya , "Sudah, sudah, sekarang tidur arra , aku sudah mengangtuk ", keluh Siwon yang dianggukan oleh Donghae , "Baiklah",jawabnya singkat .

Donghaepun mengambil guling disebelah kirinya , lalu menaruhnya di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Siwon , "Ini pembatas, antara kau dan aku , awas jika kau macam-macam ahjussi ", Donghae menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya . Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya , "Dasar aneh ", gumamnya pelan .

Oh iya , mereka juga tahu saat hari pertama kalau penginapan yang mereka tempati adalah tempat ' istimewa ' . Namun mereka tak bisa pergi dari tempat ini . Karena Donghae sudah membayar biaya penginapan seminggu ke depan . Donghae tak mau rugi ! Dia tak keberatan dengan tempat penginapannya ini . Lagipula, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan . Mereka tak ada hubungan apapun , jadi tak mungkin kalau mereka melakukan hubungan ' itu ' .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berputar . Hari telah berganti, mengikuti perputaran sang Bumi . Siwon dan Donghae kini tengah berada disebuah pantai yang tak jauh dari tempat wisata akhir yang mereka kunjungi . Donghae mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon kelapa . Terasa teduh dan tenang . Cukup sepi di sekitarnya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Siwon yang tengah menatap laut biru yang begitu indah dibawah terik matahari . Ia membetulkan kaca mata hitamnya , sambil menyesap minumannya .

Donghae merasakan sesuatu lain dihatinya , ia pun menundukan wajahnya . _'Ada apa denganku ?',_batinnya . Ia tahu , kalau saat dirinya memandang wajah Siwon , saat Siwon berada disisinya . Ia merasa tenang , ia merasa bahwa dirinya terlindungi oleh sosok Siwon . Dan buruknya , pikiran tentang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ada . Bodoh bukan !

Siwon melirik dari ujung matanya , ia tahu kalau Donghae terus saja menatapnya . Ia mengulum senyumnya . Dia merasa hatinya sangat senang , bahagia dan suka .

Siwon melepaskan jaketnya , hingga hanya sebuah kemeja panjang bewarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya yang penuh dengan abs sexy itu . Siwon berdehem , "Kau haus ?",tanya Siwon gugup.

Donghae menggelengkan wajahnya , "Oh, tidak , aku tidak haus ", jawab Donghae tanpa menatap wajah Siwon . Siwon mengangguk , "Oh", tanggapnya singkat .

Keheningan tercipta , hanya semilir angin yang terus saja menyapa keduanya yang kini sama-sama memejamkan matanya . Mencoba menikmati sentuhan segar dari angin laut ini .

Siwon membuka matanya , lalu menolehkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya . Ia tersenyum . Kenapa hatinya merasa tenang saat melihat wajah Donghae . Terasa damai , "Manis", ucapnya tanpa sadar .

Donghae membuka matanya , lalu melempar tatapan pada Siwon yang masih terpaku karna aksi ' menatap 'nya ketahuan .

Donghae memiringkan , "Apa yang manis ?",tanya Donghae penasaran . Siwon merasakan tubuhnya kaku . Apa yang harus ia katakan?

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya , "Oh, hmh ini ", Siwon mengambil batu disamping duduknya , "Ini sangat manis , manis ", ujar Siwon bodoh . Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, "Aneh", cibirnya sambil memajukan bibirnya .

Kecewa , yah , Donghae merasakan hatinya menjadi sedih . Padahal dia berharap kalau pujian manis yang dikatakan Siwon adalah untuknya . Well, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin .

Siwon dapat melihat tatapan sedih dari mata Donghae , _'ada apa dengannya?',_pikirnya .

"Oh iya , gomawo karna telah menemaniku ", Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain , "Yah, sama-sama ", balasnya .

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya , menerawang jauh ke atas langit , "Hmh", ia menghembuskan nafasnya , lalu berbalik menatap Siwon , ia tersenyum , "Ahjussi, sekarang kau temani aku eoh ", Donghae langsung menarik lengan Siwon untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Siwon hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Donghae , "K-kita mau kemana ?", ujar Siwon , Donghae hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya .

Hal itu membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya . Namun sangat membuatnya terasa ingin terbang . Siwon menatap tangan Donghae yang menggenggam erat tangannya . Sentuhan hangat ini . Siwon suka akan hal ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Aku tak mau ", Siwon menjauhkan baju kaos dari wajahnya , Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Ayolah ahjussi, kau terlihat tua dengan penampilan seperti itu ", ujar Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon masuk kedalam ruang ganti .

Siwon menatap tajam mata Donghae , "Berhentilah Hae !", bentak Siwon cukup keras . Donghae terpaku mendengarnya .Apa karna bentakan ? Bukan . Melainkan , mendengar sebutan Siwon untuknya .

Hae ?

Sangat dekat dan manis .

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita harus kembali, aku harus pulang ke Seoul esok ", Siwon melepaskan tangan Donghae yang menggenggam erat tangannya , lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku .

Donghae menyentuh dadanya . Kenapa ia merasa hatinya berkembang . Senang dan gembira tentunya . Hae ? Hae ?

Donghae tersenyum , lalu menundukkan wajahnya , menyembunyikan rona-rona merah dikedua pipinya , ia mengusap kedua pipinya, "Aku merasa pipiku memanas ", ujarnya .

Aigoo, ada apa yang terjadi denganmu Hae ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari beranjak malam , kini Donghae duduk disebuah café yang cukup terkenal di Kota itu . Senyum terus terkembang di wajah manisnya , membuat namja tampan yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya juga ikut tersenyum .

"Apa kau suka tempat ini ?",ujar Kyuhyun , Donghae mengangguk senang , "Tentu Hyung, aku suka ", jawab Donghae .

Donghae merogoh saku celananya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi . Ia tatap layar ponsel , terdapat satu pesan didalamnya .

Donghae menaikan satu alisnya , "Ahjusii", gumamnya pelan .

**From : Wonniie– Woniie (Ahjussi aneh)**

**Kau dimana ? **

Donghae memajukan bibirnya , lalu mengetikan beberapa kata . Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menatap Donghae dalam diam .

**To : Wonniie– Woniie (Ahjussi aneh)**

**Aku lagi dinner dengan Kyu Hyung ^^, waeyo ?**

Donghae memasukan ponselnya , lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang terus saja memandanginya tanpa berkedip . Donghae tersenyum , "Hmh, aku harus kembali ke penginapan ", ujar Donghae pelan .

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya , ia pun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang berada diatas meja . Donghae terkejut mendapat perlakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu .

"A-ada apa Hyung ?",tanya Donghae gugup . Kenapa ia malah merasa gugup ? Bukankah dia seharusnya senang ? Bukankah sebelumnya ia merasa sangat bahagia mendapat sentuhan dari Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , " Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu , saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu , saat mendengar kau memanggil ku, aku , aku , sudah jatuh cinta padamu ", Donghae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tenang mengucapkannya .

Ternyata Kyuhyun juga menyukainya !

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Donghae , lalu , "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?",tanya Kyuhyun yang hampir saja membuat jantung Donghae hampir terjatuh .

Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya . Kyuhyun menciumnya ? Kyuhyun mengatakan cintanya ?

Kyuhyun tersenyum , dia tahu kalau Donghae sedang gugup saat ini . Kyuhyunpun mengusap punggung tangan Donghae , "Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan ?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi . Donghae tak bisa berkata apapun . Otaknya tak bisa berpikir secara jernih saat ini. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba . Dan Donghae belum mempersiapkan apapun .

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya , ia bingung harus menjawab apa . Semua ucapan Kyuhyun benar , dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun namun kenapa hatinya merasa enggan untuk menyetujui pernyataan itu semua .

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

Donghae berusaha tersenyum , "Ak-ku tak bisa menjawabnya saat ini Hyung , mianhae ",sesal Donghae , ia pun menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan lembutnya .

Kyuhyun tersenyum , lalu mengusap sayang rambut Donghae , "Baiklah, akan ku tunggu besok , sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul , bagaimana ?",tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti keadaan Donghae .

Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung, akan ku beri kau jawaban besok ", jawab Donghae riang . Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Donghae .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang , pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini . Pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Donghae untuknya benar-benar membuat hatinya menjadi terluka . Terluka ?

Siwon kembali membuka pesan itu , ia tersenyum getir , "Apa jawabanmu ?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri .

**From : Hae – Hae **

**Kau tahu ahjusii , Kyu Hyung mengatakan cinta kepadaku .. **

Siwon melempar ponsel tak jauh dari dirinya . Ia menutup matanya perlahan , "Tuhan , kenapa saat aku benar-benar merasakan namanya jatuh cinta , seseorang itu menyukai orang lain , ahhh ", Siwon menghela nafas beratnya . Ia membuka matanya , "Hae, mianhae, aku terlambat menyadarinya ", ujarnya lirih .

Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju lemari , menatap pada cermin besar di lemari itu . Di tersenyum saat melihat sosok lain dari dirinya . Dia berbeda , dan dia tersenyum , "Benar , kau terlihat muda jika seperti ini ", ucapnya .

Gaya rambut yang dia ubah , sedikit bewarna dan sengaja ia naikan ke atasnya (gaya mowhak), lalu t-shirt ketat yang tadi dipilihkan Donghae untuknya , ia kenakan . Terlihat begitu apik otot-otot lengannya . Rupanya , saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang , selang beberapa menit ia kembali ke Toko tersebut . Celana jeans bewarna biru gelap , dan sepatu kets putih . Sangat tampan .

…

Siwon membuka matanya , melirik jam yang berbentuk aneh di dinding . Dia menguap , menunggu Donghae membuatnya terlelap .

Siwon bangun , "Kemana dia ?",tanyanya , ia pun mengambil ponsel miliknya berniat menghubungi Donghae . Matanya membulat saat melihat 15 kali panggilan tak terjawab .

"Hae", ucapnya tak percaya . Semua panggilan itu , adalah dari Donghae . Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang . Dan kenapa sekarang ia memikirkan suatu hal buruk terjadi dengan Donghae ?

Ia bangkit dan langsung menyambar jaket , berlari keluar kamar . Satu yang ada dipikiran Siwon , ' Selamatkanlah Donghaeku ', do'anya dalam hati .

Sungguh , kenapa saat ini hati Siwon tak tenang . Dan , dia merasa Donghae dalam bahaya .

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Fiuuh, akhirnya bisa update juga … ^^**

**Oh iya , banyak reviewers yang mengatakan ff ini seperti sebuah novel, right ? Nah, kalau itu jujur , novel itu saya tidak pernah membacanya . Namun, ff ini bedasarkan cerita teman saya yang menceritakan sebuah perjalanan cinta dalam sebuah novel, tapi dia lupa apa nama novel tersebut . Maka dari itu , saya tidak menyebutkan nama novelnya .**

**Mianhae seblumnya , :***

**Untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ff ini, saya mengucapkan terimakasih ^^ , di mohon Review nde , ^^**

**Mianhae gk bisa bls satu-satu^^ , **

**Allyna'Uzumaki ~ arumfishy ~ Kim Haemi ~ Lullu20 ~ NRL LOVE FISHY ~ BornFreeHae ~ nnaglow ~ dew'ywllow ~ rae ~ haelfishy ~ KittYoongFisHae ~ Arum Junie ~ Shin Min Young ~ Cho Kyura ~ Yulika ~ cloud3024 ~ shetea ~**

**Jeongmal gomawoyo semuanya ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love in Paris

Main Cast :

Lee Donghae

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Sub Cast : Member Sj

Genre : Romance , yaoi , humor

Rated : T

Summary : Lee Donghae , namja manis yang menyempatkan diri datang ke Paris, hanya untuk menemui Tour Guide tampan asal Korea . Namun tak disangka-sangka , dia malah harus menghabiskan ahjussi-ahjussi yang sangat membenci dirinya !

…

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

_Siwon membuka matanya , melirik jam yang berbentuk aneh di dinding . Dia menguap, menunggu Donghae membuatnya terlelap ._

_Siwon bangun , " Kemana dia ?", tanyanya , ia pun mengambil ponsel dengan niatan untuk menghubungi Donghae . Matanya membulat saat melihat 15 kali panggilan tak terjawab ._

"_Hae", ucapnya tak percaya . Semua panggilan itu dari Donghae . Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat . Dan kenapa ia memikirkan suatu yang buruk tengah terjadi pada Donghae ?_

_Satu yang ada dipikiran Siwon , ' Selamatkanlah Donghaeku ' ._

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon terus berlari , entah kemana angin akan membawa langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa . Dia bingung , ia menolehkan kepalanya , ke kanan atau kekiri . Mencari sesosok namja manis yang telah merenggut hatinya .

Siwon mempererat jaketnya , "Ahh~, dimana kau Hae ", Siwon kembali menghubungi Donghae namun sayang ponsel Donghae tidak aktif .

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya , lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak . Dia , mengatur pikirannya , "Tenang Siwon, tenang ", gumamnya pelan .

Ia membuka matanya , dan dia berbalik . Dia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya . Dia mengerutkan keningnya , "Tidak ada ", tak ada orang disekitarnya . Keadaan disekitarnya sangat-sangat sunyi . Wajar saja , kini jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi . Siapa yang hendak berkeliaran ditengah malam seperti ini ?

Siwon kembali mengayunkan kakinya . Tak tahu kemana dia melangkah, dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya ! Konyol , namun Siwon mempercayainya . Hatinya berbicara , dengan sangat lembut . Mengatakan kepadanya , kalau Donghae tengah menyendiri ditempat yang sangat romantis !

Kata hati macam apa itu ? Ayolah , sejak Siwon berdekatan hampir seminggu dengan Donghae , banyak perubahan didalam dirinya . Lihatlah perubahan fisiknya , dan sepertinya juga perubahan hatinya .

…

Langkah Siwon terhenti di sebuah jembatan yang membentang dari Luxemburg Gardens hingga Île Saint Louis di Sungai Seine . Entah kenapa , dia bisa ke tempat ini . Mungkin hatinya yang menuntun langkahnya . Lagipula , bukankah hatinya mengatakan kalau Donghae tengah berada di tempat yang romantis ? Kenapa ia tak ke menara Eiffel ? Bukankah tempat itu sangat romantis ? Tidak , pikirnya .

Dia terus saja berjalan , menelusuri jembatan Pont des Arts dengan degupan jantungnya yang terus saja berpacu . Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat jejeran gembok aneka warna yang digantung di pagar jembatan , menghadirkan pemandangan yang luar biasa .

Dia tersenyum , "Aku kira hanya di Korea saja ", ujarnya sambil matanya tak lepas dari ribuan gembok yang bejejer acak dipagar tersebut .

Siwon melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan , "Jam 4 ", gumamnya . Pantas saja , ia merasakan dingin yang semakin menusuk , bahkan menembus jaket tebalnya . Tubuhnya pun didera rasa yang sangat lelah . Wajar saja , dia menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga jam lamanya , untuk mencari Donghae . Belum lagi kantuk yang terus saja menyerangnya .

Namun ia tetap terjaga , mencoba mencari dimana Donghaenya saat ini berada !

Ia terus saja berjalan , melewati pagar yang membentang begitu panjangnya . Ia menghentikan langkahnya , tepat dibawah lampu yang menerangi gembok-gembok . Ia menghampiri sebuah gembok yang , entah kenapa menarik dirinya untuk melihat gembok yang sangat lucu dimatanya .

Gembok berbentuk ikan badut dan bewarna jingga !

Siwon berjongkok , lalu meraih gembok berbentuk ikan itu , ia menaikan satu alisnya . Sedetik setelah itu ia tersenyum , ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Dasar aneh ", ujarnya . Ia berdiri , lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu .

' **Siwon & Donghae FL ' **

**FL : Forever Love**

Siwon tertawa kecil saat mengingat tulisan pada gembok itu . Hatinya serasa diguguri bunga sakura . Bahagia dan senang . Siwon tahu tentang kisah romantis di kota ini . Kota dengan julukan ' City of Love ini ' . Dan Siwon tahu arti dari gembok cinta yang tertera namanya dengan nama Donghae .

Apakah Donghae berharap kalau dia dan Siwon tak pernah terlepaskan oleh kunci manapun ?

…

Donghae memandangi Sungai Seine dengan senyum yang terkembang . Ia membiarkan tubuhnya menyapa dinginnya malam ini . Ia sengaja , tak mengenakan jaket . Panas , pikirnya .

Ia memejamkan matanya , membuka kembali sambil menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin. Dia tersenyum , seraya mengeratkan kunci gembok yang tadi ia sempat beli . Gembok berbentuk ikan yang sudah ia kunci tepat ditengah-tengah ribuan gembok yang lainnya .

Donghae membuang gelas plastic , saat kopinya habis . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya , menyandarkannya pada pagar besi yang sangat kuat itu .

Ia membawa kunci tepat kehadapannya , "Aku benar-benar gila karenanya , aku bahkan menjadi ragu saat Kyu Hyung meminta ku menjadi kekasihnya ", Donghae memasukkan kunci kedalam saku celananya .

Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di atas pagar . Ia menyalakan ponselnya , lalu terpampanglah dengan jelas dua wajah yang kini menjadi wallpaper ponselnya .

Ia tersenyum miris , "Bahkan kau tak mengangkat teleponku ", ia pun memasukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku celananya .

Ia kembali menatap sungai Seine yang begitu indah saat malam hari . Temaramnya malam ditambah cahaya dari lampu kota yang menambah kesan romantis tempat ini . Namun sayang , Donghae hanya sendiri .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya saat dia harus mengingat wajah Siwon yang beberapa hari ini selalu masuk dalam mimpinya .

Ia membuka matanya , memandang lurus ke depan . Melihat jam berapa saat ini . Ia tersenyum , "Jika kau tak datang dalam waktu dua puluh menit dari sekarang , aku akan menerimanya ", Donghae menutup wajahnya . Tak selang lama , bahunya naik turun . Apa dia kedinginan ? Tidak . Dia menangis saat ini . Dia bingung harus memilih antara orang yang disukainya dari dulu atau orang yang baru disukainya saat ini ?

Apa dia harus memilih Kyuhyun ? Tapi perasaan suka atau cinta itu sudah hilang . Mungkin telah dibawa oleh angin di Kota Paris ini .

Apa dia harus menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Siwon ? Yang ia tahu , Siwon tak pernah menunjukkan sedikit hatinya , menunjukkan sedikit perasaannya pada Donghae . Donghae tak tahu, apa Siwon menyukainya atau tidak ? Apa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Siwon ?

Tapi kalau dengan Kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun sudah pasti mencintainya . Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun sudah mengutarakan perasaan hatinya .

Donghae di ambang kebingungan . Dimanakah ia akan menjatuhkan hatinya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyuhyun terbangun kala merasakan kalau ponselnya bergetar . Dengan malas ia membuka matanya , lalu meraba kea rah sampingnya .

Kyuhyun menguap sambil tangannya membuka pesan di ponselnya . Ia baca pesan itu , dan butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk mencerna isi dari pesan tersebut .

Hingga akhirnya senyumnya merekah , membuat pipi chubbynya naik . Namun sedetik kemudian , senyumnya yang mempesona itu hilang , tergantikan senyum kesedihan .

"Kira-kira , apa yang akan kau jawab ?", tanya Kyuhyun pada wallpaper diponselnya . Yah , foto Donghae dengan balutan jaket bulu tebal bewarna merah .

Kyuhyun menutup matanya , "Semoga yang terbaik ", gumamnya sebelum dirinya kembali ke alam mimpi .

**From : Hae Donghae**

**Akan ku beri jawaban saat mentari pagi menyapa Hyung !**

…

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya , melihat jam dinding yang begitu besar . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Sudah lebih dari yang aku mau ", ia memasukkan ponselnya , lalu menyambar jaket yang sengaja ia gantung di pagar .

Ia dekap jaketnya dengan erat , satu tetes air matanya jatuh , "Kau terlalu lama ", Donghae berjalan menjauhi tempat itu . Kini tujuannya adalah kerta api bawah tanah , yang akan membawa dirinya menuju Menara Eiffel .

…

Siwon kelimpungan , tak ada sosok Donghae dimanapun . Ia pun merogoh saku ponselnya , "Aigoo", ia terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ponselnya mati . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Kau bodoh Choi", ia mengumpat kesal kepada dirinya sendiri .

Ia memandang kea ah depan , kini langit tengah memudar . Ia tengokkan sedikit pandangannya pada jam dinding yang sangat besar dan tertempel pada sebuah gedung tua , "Jam 5 ", ia segera menyalakan ponselnya .

Ia berjalan selagi menunggu ponselnya untuk hidup . Ia menyadarkan tubuhnya pada pagar yang mana pagar tersebut adalah tempat Donghae menunggunya .

Ia membulatkan matanya saat membaca lima pesan dengan pengirim yang sama . Dia benar-benar ingin bunuh diri saat ini . Hatinya benar-benar sakit membaca setiap kata yang tertera pada layar ponselnya . Ia sangat menyesal !

Ia berbalik menatap jam dinding itu kembali , lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah gelas plastic yang kini berada di dekat kakinya .

**From : Hae – Hae **

**Aku menunggu mu tepat berseberangan dengan jam dinding yang begitu besar .. Cepat datang , dan yang akan ku bicarakan denganmu ,**

Siwon kembali membuka pesan ke berikutnya ,

'**Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telepon ku ? Aku masih menunggumu , '**

' **Kau sudah tidur eoh ? Aku masih menunggumu '**

' **Hey ahjussii , cepatlah datang , kopiku sudah dingin '**

Siwon menjatuhkan air matanya , saat membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh Donghae . Ia memasukkan ponselnya dan mengejar Donghae .

Dia terus berlari , "Hae , tunggu aku ", ia berucap dengan menghapus air matanya .

' **Wonnie, kau mematikan ponselmu eoh ? aku menganggumu hm ? Ya sudah , maaf aku salah .. '**

Hey , tahukah arti pesan yang dikirim Donghae untuknya ? Salah ? Yah , Donghae salah mengira tentang perasaan Siwon kepadanya . Donghae mengira kalau Siwon mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya . Perasaan yang mulai terbentuk saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua kemana pun . Hingga Donghae menyakini hatinya , kalau Siwon tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya .

Dan tahu kah kau Donghae ? Siwon juga mencintaimu ..

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae kini sudah berada dibawah menara Eiffel . Sangat cantik jika dilihat pada pagi hari seperti ini . Donghae melirik jam tangan , "Jam 5.30 ", gumamnya . Ia pun menghela nafasnya , "Sudahlah Donghae-ah , kau harus kuat , bukankah masih ada Kyu Hyung ?", dia berjalan , mencari tempat untuk dirinya bisa beristirahat .

Dia memilih mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi panjang , ia tersenyum , "Tak buruk ", ucapnya , namun di saat bersamaan air matanya jatuh . Ia melihat mentari pagi yang sebenatr lagi akan muncul pada peraduannya .

Keadaan sekitar cukup sepi , mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi . Walau jauh di atas langit sana , banyak burung sudah berkeliaran . Memulai hari dengan mencari makannya .

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya , "Ahh~, kenapa perasaan ini bisa berubah begitu cepatnya ", ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar .

Donghae tersenyum pahit , "Sudah terlambat ", ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menghadap lurus ke depan . Dan di saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus .

Donghae berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok itu . Sosok namja tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan mengenakan jaket warna merah , jaket miliknya . Hingga terlihat kekecilan untuk namja itu . Mungkin karena tubuh namja itu lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada diirnya .

Donghae mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali , saat sosok itu sudah ada dihadapannya . Diapun tak sadar , sejak kapan namja itu berjalan ke arahnya .

"Mianhaeyo", Siwon menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Donghae masih mencerna apa yang saat ini terjadi . Hingga tangan Siwon mengusap lembut punggungnya , "Apa kau menunggu lama ?",tanya Siwon pelan . Bukannya menjawab , Donghae malah mendorong tubuh Siwon . Hingga pelukan hangat diujung pagi ini terlepas .

Donghae memandang tajam mata Siwon , "Buat apa kau kemari ?",tanya Donghae dengan nada kesalnya , "Pulanglah ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kea rah yang lain .

Siwon terhenyak saat Donghae menyuruhnya pulang . Siwon menahan lengan Donghae , hingga langkah Donghae terhenti , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Siwon , ia balik tubuh Donghae hingga kini terlihatlah dengan jelas mata Donghae yang memerah menahan tangis .

Donghae melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Siwon pada lengannya , "Aku ", Donghae tak sanggup lagi melaanjutkan perkataannya . Haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini ?

Betapa dirinya menyukai ahjussi yang menyebalkan didepannya saat ini ?

Betapa dirinya mencintai Siwon ? Ingin memeluk Siwon ? Ingin mengungkapkan, kalau dia sangat ingin Siwon menjadi miliknya .

Tidak mungkin .

Donghae terdiam membisu , kala Siwon menghapus air matanya yang bergulir di pipinya , "Jangan menangis , mianhae kalau kau menunggu dengan sangat lama ", ujar Siwon yang membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan dalam . Siwon yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Siwon yang ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu . Siwon dihadapannya kali ini lebih dan sangat romantis di matanya .

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , "Kau menungguku , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?",tanya Siwon lagi sambil membawa kedua tangan Donghae yang digenggam erat dengan tangannya ke depan dadanya .

Donghae menunduk , melihat tangannya yang begitu erat di genggam oleh tangan Siwon . Hingga jantungnya berdetak lima kalih lebih cepat , bahkan tak ada waktu untuk dirinya bernafas .

"A-aku ", Donghae mengangkat wajahnya , hingga mata mereka saling beradu pandang . Siwon tersenyum , sambil membalas tatapan Donghae dengan senyum manisnya hingga menampllkan kedua lesung di pipinya . Senyum yang tak pernah Donghae lihat sebelumnya . Senyum yang kenapa , bagi Donghae membuat Siwon berjuta kali lebih tampan .

Donghae semakin gugup dibuatnya , "Ak-aku ", Siwon menaruh satu jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Donghae , meminta Donghae untuk berhenti bicara .

Siwon tersenyum , "Aku tahu kau mencintaiku ", ujar Siwon yang membuat hati Donghae bergemuruh . Donghae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali . Siwon menebaknya kah ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak , aku ta-", ucapan Donghae terhenti saat bibir Siwon menempel indah dibibir Donghae . Hal itu membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya lucu .

Siwon menyeringai setelah ia merasa , Donghae menerima apa yang saat ini tengah di lakukannya .

Siwon memandangi wajah manis Donghae dengan sangat lekat , "Jika kau tak menyukaiku atau mencintaiku, tak apa ", Siwon kembali mengecup bibir Donghae , "Tapi asal kau tahu , aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu, dan aku sangat mencintaimu ", ujar Siwon sambil mengelus pipi mulus Donghae .

Donghae tertegun mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang membuat dirinya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mata . Jadi , selama ini Siwon juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya ! syukurlah ~ ,

Lalu Kyuhyun ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kini Siwon dan Donghae sudah berada di lantai atas menara Eiffel . Begitu indah pemandangan kota Paris yang terhmpar begitu luas dengan sinar menatri pagi yang sayup-sayup . Menyapa para penghuni dan makhluk hidup yang lainnya .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat mentari pagi mulai beranjak naik . Ia menempelkan tangannya pada kaca penghalang , "Waahh . indah sekali ", decak kagumnya dan membuat Siwon tersenyum . Siwon menghampiri Donghae , memeluk tubuh Donghaenya dari belakang . Hingga ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae , "Kau lebih indah dari menatri itu Hae ", Donghae tersenyum jahil , "Sejak kapan kau menjadi penggombal seperti itu eoh ?",tanya Donghae sambil mengusap kedua lengan kekar Siwon yang berada di atas perutnya .

Siwon lebih mengeratkan pelukannya , dan mengecup leher Donghae , "Kau yang mengajari ku banyak hal tentang cinta ", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat .

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Siwon dan Siwon menurunkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Donghae , "Aku sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu , hanya , aku masih ragu dengan hatiku ", Donghae menatap dalam mata Siwon , "Namun perasaan itu , ragu itu sudah hilang , saat kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku ", Donghae mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon , membuat Siwon tersenyum kecil . Tingkah Donghae sungguh menggemaskan dimatanya .

Siwon semakin memperat pelukannya , hingga hidung Donghae bersentuhan dengan dagu Siwon , mengingat jarak tubuh mereka .

"Jadi kalau aku tak menyatakan cinta kepadamu , kau akan menerima dia ?", tanya Siwon penasaran , Donghae tersenyum , "Jika itu baik untuk hidupku , ku tak masalah ", jawab Donghae .

"Walau kau menyukai aku ?"

"Lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai Ahjussi , kau harus ingat , syukuri siapa yang mencintaimu ", ujar Donghae , lantas Siwon ? Tersenyum senang .

Ia bawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya , "Aku bersyukur ada seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku, terimakasih Hae ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya , membawa tubuh Donghae kea rah depan , "Lihat , itu sangat sempurna ", ujar Donghae melihat matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur .

Siwon kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang , "Kau yang paling sempurna di mataku Hae ", uajr Siwon , "Kau telah merubahku sedemikian rupa , hingga aku sangat tampan seperti ini ", Donghae tertawa mendengarnya , "Aku mencintaimu apa ada diri mu , entah saat kau keren atau tidak , namun bagiku , "Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kea rah belakang , mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon , "Kau selalu tampan walau kau mirip seorang ahjussi ", lanjutnya yang membuat Siwon tersenyum .

"Kau bisa saja ", ujar Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukan . Pandangan mereka pun jatuh pada matahari yang kini semakin beranjak naik dengan sangat perlahan . Dengan pemandangan burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan diatas langit .

Tanpa sepengatahuan keduanya , sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan Siwon dna Donghae dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan .

"Aku tahu ini keputusan yang terbaik , akan lebih indah jika hubungan dilandasi karna saling mencintai , bukan hanya di cinta atau mencintai ", Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya , "Ahh, mungkin ini memang kisah cintaku yang tak terbalaskan ", Kyuhyun memakai topi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat itu .

…

"Kau sedang apa Hae ?",tanya Siwon saat melihat Donghae tengah membongkar isi kopernya . Donghae tak menghiraukannya . Membuat Siwon mendengus kesal .

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar inap mereka . Donghae berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang duduk ditepi ranjang , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Siwon lagi saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang kebingungan .

Donghae menatap mata Siwon , "Aku seperti melupkan sesuatu , tapi apa ?", Donghae masih memikirkan suatu hal yang ia lupakan .

Hingga ia menepuk pelan dahinya , "Omo , jawaban Kyu Hyung ", ia dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya , untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya .

Hingga ia tersenyum saat melihat satu pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun kepadanya . Donghae mengasihkan ponsel miliknya kepada Siwon . Siwonpun membca setiap kata yang tersusun dengan indah dalam beberapa kalimat .

' **Hubungan yang indah , jika dua insane itu saling mencintai . Aku menerima jawabanmu , aku harap kau bahagia dengan ahjussi mu itu . Jangan bosan untuk mengunjungi Paris eoh ? Kali ini aku sedang berada diperjalanan menuju Roma . Jaga hubunganmu dengannya , seperti warga paris yang melindungi menara Eiffel . '**

Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , "Apa ?",tanya Siwon heran saat Donghae memberinya sebuah kunci kecil . Donghae memajukan bibirnya , "Ternyata kau ini tidak gaul eohh ", Donghae merubah arah duduknya membelakanginya . Hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa , "Ayolah , aku tahu kunci ini, ini kunci gembokkan , ?", Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya . Menatap tajam mata Siwon , "Kau tahu ?",tanyanya , dan Siwon mengangguk .

"Waah, kau tak sekuno yang aku kira ", ujar Donghae yang mem buat Siwon mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar .

Donghae memukul pelan dada Siwon saat ia merasakan dadanya telah sesak , "Hah , kau ini ", Donghae memukul pelan kening Siwon , dan Siwon hanya , tersenyum . Dan kembali membawa Donghae ke dalam ciuman yang lebih panjang .

…

" Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ", pekik Donghae girang sambil melirik Siwon yang duduk disampingnya . Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam pesawat . Pesawat yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke tempat asal mereka , Seoul .

"Kau sedang apa ?", tanya Donghae saat melihat Siwon tengah berusaha menyelipkan sesuatu pada jendela pesawat tersebut .

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya , menatap lembut mata Donghae , "Hanya membuang kuncinya ", Donghae membulatkan matanya , "Kenapa kau membuangnya ahjussii , ahh, kau , aaahhh ", Donghae mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar . Lalu melemparkan tatapan maut pada Siwon .

Siwon tak diterima , "Kenapa kau memandang kekasihmu seperti itu ?", tanya Siwon , dan Donghae memukul pelan lengannya , "Kau membuang kuncinya , bukankah kau menyuruhmu untuk menyimpannya , kau membuang hatiku !", ujar Donghae setengah menangis .

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Donghae , "Bukan begitu sayang , aku membuang kunci tersebut dengan harapan , tak ada yang bisa menemukan kunci tersebut , dan dengan begitu gembok cinta kita tak akan pernah terbuka , begitu pula dengan ikatan hati kita ", Donghae mengangguk pelan menjawabnya , lalu Siwon menjetik hidung Donghae , "Kau ini sangat kampungan eooh ", goda Siwon , dan Donghae mencubit pinggangnya .

"Kau menyebalkan !", ujar Donghae dengan senyumnya yang terkembang .

Ah~ , ini adalah liburan yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya . Benar – benar menyenangkan !

Donghae menatap dari samping wajah Siwon , karena Siwon kini tengah membaca sebuah buku , mungkin buku bisnis . Lihatlah , betapa tampanya Siwon saat ini . Siwon mengenakan kaos v-neck lalu dibalut dengan jaket bewarna biru malam , dan dengan sebuah topi kain yang menutupi rambutnya dan jangan lupakan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata nya . Dan juga celana jeans yang pas di kaki jenjangnya .

Ternyata , Siwon suka shopping juga eoh? Barang-barang itu semua adalah pilihan dari kekasihnya- Lee Donghae .

Sedangkan Donghae lebih memilih untuk mengenakan jaket yang dikenakan Siwon sebelumnya , jaket bewarna merah . Lalu sebuah kaca mata hitam dan topi hitam yang ia kenakan . Terkesan lucu dan cantik dirinya .

Donghae menutup matanya , "Saranghaeyo", ucapnya sebelum dirinya terlelap . Bukankah dia tak ada tidur semalaman ?

Siwon melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae , ia tersenyum , "Tidur nyenyak sayang ", ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Ia pun mengambil posisi untuk ikut terlelap .

Ahh~ , mereka tidur dengan perasaan yang teramat sangat tenang dan senang .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FINAL :::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bagaimana ?**

**Aku harap kalian para readers yang sangat saya cintai , bisa menyukai ff saya yang ini eoh ^^**

**Apa romantis ? kalau saya : iya #jelasakuyangnulis , teung …**

**Mianhae , typo (s) betebaran dimana-mana ... hihihihi ,**

**Mind RnR please ?**

**Buat yang udah nge- review gamsahamnida :D , n mianhae gk bisa balas semua review dari kalian semua , tapi tenang , saya membaca semuanya :D**

**haelfishy – lia – hidayat012 – casanova indah – BornFreeHae – Kim Haemi – arumfishy – nnaglow – LulluBee – Dew'yellow – shin min young – Cho Kyura – anggita'setiani – Yulika19343382 – shetea'vhateamach **

**Thanks for you all , God Bless you #praywithsihae **

**Sihae : Gamsa , telah membaca ff ini ^^**


End file.
